Beanie
by toffeelola
Summary: Amy struggles to save a young stallion, Beanie after Chase's chainsaw accident went horribly wrong, despair starts to run through Heartland as Amy runs out of time but in the end Beanie isn't the only one who needs saving.
1. Chapter 1

I jumped out of bed as I heard the sound of a car pulling up the driveway, I looked out the window. It was Kit, of course. Her and I had never seen eye to eye and I really didn't want to go down to see her but I knew if I didn't Ty would. I changed into some better clothes and ran down the stairs to go see her.

There was a trailer attached to the back of her vehicle and I assumed she had brought her horse in for one reason or another I walked out the door and faked a smile, hoping she couldn't tell.

'Hi Amy', she said, also faking a smile.

'So, what's the problem?' I asked in a somewhat serious tone.

'Well, I need you to take a look at this horse', Kit said, losing her smile and as if admitting defeat, she rarely ever let me treat her horse or any in her care. She walked around to the back of the trailer and I followed intently and watched as she opened it, 'His name is Beanie, he's a three year old stallion.'

'Is he yours?' I asked curiously.

'No', she replied, 'He belongs to Chase, he was trying to break him but when he got out the chainsaw Beanie freaked and Chase got distracted, causing this.'

Kit had unloaded the horse and I saw a large scar leading from his back to onto his rump, obviously caused by the chainsaw, 'I knew this would happen!' I half yelled in frustration, 'Him and his stupid chainsaw! Are you touring with him?'

'Yeah, actually, we came back as soon as this happened a few months ago but Beanie won't let anyone ride him anymore and Chase was so close to being able to ride him and he jumps at the slightest movement, Chase threatened to send him to slaughter if he didn't improve.'

'Look, I'll settle him down in one of our stalls okay?' I explained taking Beanie's lead rope.

'Thanks, I really hope you can do something for him', Kit said as she hopped in her truck and drove away. I walked over to the barn and placed Beanie in a stall just as Ty came down from the loft.

'Who was that?' he asked, still half asleep.

'Kit, she brought Chase's horse here after it got a huge cut with that chainsaw of his', I said as I closed the stall door.

'What an ass', Ty said as he wrapped me in his arms, 'You know, you don't have to help him if you don't want to.'

'I'm not helping him Ty, I'm helping Beanie and don't worry, I would never think of getting together with him, it always has been and always will be you Ty', I said as I rested my head on his chest.

'I love you Amy, I really do', Ty said as he bent his head down and locked his lips with mine.

'Well, I suppose we should go and have breakfast before everyone starts to wonder where we are', I said as I walked of with Ty closely on my heels.

I walked into the farmhouse to see everyone had risen from their slumber, half ready to greet the morning.

'Hey Amy, who was that this morning? I couldn't get myself up in time', Lou told me.

'Oh, it was Kit, she brought a horse, Beanie, over here for me to work on', I replied.

'So, what's the go with him?' Mallory asked.

'Well, Chase cut him with a chainsaw and now he's afraid of any sudden movements and won't let anyone ride him', I explained to Mallory.

After breakfast I went out to go see Beanie, he seemed comfortable in his stall so I grabbed a leadrope and took him out of the stall and into the round pen, I didn't really want to wait to start work on him and I really wanted to make progress quickly with beanie.

'Hey, you starting work on him already?' Ty asked as we brushed past each other.

'Yeah, I didn't really want to wait and I figured I could use one of the remedies to help him settle in', I responded as I opened the round pen.

I decided I would start off with some join up to earn the young horse's trust. I sent him to the edge of the arena and started him off at a canter.

'Amy, you sure Join up is good for a spooky horse?' Ty asked standing outside the arena.

'I know that it's probably not the best idea but I haven't really got anything else to work with, I need a foundation', I replied watching the horse closely.

'Be careful, okay?' Ty said as he walked past.

'I'll try', I replied.

Ty went and put the horse away but came back to watch me not long after and Beanie was showing no signs of wanting to join up, in fact he stayed as close to the edge of the arena as possible, he was terrified and if given a choice would rather not be around any humans, I was surprised that he tolerated being led with a halter and leadrope.

With this I ran towards him slightly and made a gesture with the lunging line to instruct him to turn in the other direction, this was the part I was dreading as I knew it could turn ugly. Of course my worst fear had come true.

The young stallion freaked and galloped as fast as he could around the arena, reared a few times before coming towards me, all of a sudden I realised that I couldn't move and Beanie was coming towards me.

'Amy! Get out of the way!' I heard Ty yelling before he came and pulled me out of the way, we both fell down to the ground and I was still in shock a little, 'Don't ever scare me like that again!'

Ty helped me up from the ground, my body was still shaking and my legs were like jelly beneath me, Ty held me in his arms and I felt more secure as we made our way out of the ring, leaving Beanie in there to cool off a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

I picked up the phone and dialled the number. The phone rang, once and I waited, staring off into space, twice, I still waited hoping she'd pick up before the end of the third ring.

'Hello, Soraya speaking', the voice on the other end of the phone said.

'Hi Soraya!' I replied, smiling.

'Hey Amy, how are you?' Soraya asked.

'I'm good, but I need your help with this horse Beanie, do you think you could come over, now if possible?' I explained to Soraya.

'Yeah sure, I'll be there as soon as possible', Soraya said as she hung up the phone.

I stood in the kitchen and stared out the window, I saw Ty walking into the arena attempting to take Beanie back to his stall and I was annoyed, I knew that if I couldn't get through to Beanie soon Chase might take matters into his own hands.

'Hey, is everything okay', I turned to see Lou behind me holding her little baby, Katherine in her arms.

'Yeah, I just can't get through to Beanie and I'm afraid that if I can't get through to him than Chase might take matters into his own hands', I explained.

'How long have you been working with Beanie?' Lou asked.

'Well, about an hour', I told her, trying to avoid making eye contact, I could see where she was going.

'Amy, you know as well as I do that it takes longer than one hour to get through to a horse!' Lou told me.

'Yes but I can't even get him to join up with me, I have no foundation for me to work on and even when I try to build a foundation it just crumbles right in front of me!' I said in a very annoyed tone.

'Amy, don't worry so much, everything will work out you know it will!' Lou tried to reassure me.

I walked out onto the porch and saw Ty only now just managing to get Beanie out of the ring, I decided to go over and see how he was doing.

'This is so frustrating, I rarely ever have a horse that refuses join up!' I told Ty as I walked up to him.

'Amy, you will get through to him, don't worry so much', Ty reassured me as he placed Beanie in his stall, 'he just needs some time.'

Just then I heard Soraya pull up in her small truck. The door opened and she came out with a huge smile on her face, Soraya has always been such a good friend to me.

'Hey! How you going?' Soraya said as she locked her truck and came over and gave me a hug.

'Good thanks', I replied.

'So where's Beanie?' she asked curiously.

'He's in his stall', Ty said, 'I'm going to go feed some of the other horses.'

'So, who does he belong to?' Soraya asked as she gently stroked the horses muzzle.

'Chase', as soon as I said his name Soraya froze, she went through a messy break up with him and probably didn't want anything to do with him, 'Hey, you know you don't have to help if you don't want too.'

'No, I'm happy to help, what did He do this time?' Soraya questioned in a more serious tone.

'Well, his little chainsaw act went wrong and you can see the scar on Beanie's back and rump, now he is terrified of sudden movements and he won't let anything get on his back', I explained to Soraya.

'I don't blame the poor thing, have you tried to put anything on his back? You could start with just a blanket', Soraya suggested.

'That's not a bad idea, hey Ty, do we have a spare rug?' I asked.

'Yeah, I saw one in the loft the other day, I'll go get it', Ty said as he walked up the stairs to the loft.

'Hey, did Ty move back to the loft?' Soraya asked.

'Yeah, he didn't feel right about not letting Caleb stay in his own trailer so he moved back into the loft', I told Soraya.

'Oh', was all she could say before she went back to stroking beanie's nose, 'he's such a beautiful horse, Chase is such a jerk.'

Ty came down from the loft carrying an old pale blanket I his hands, he handed it over to me when I realised that it really needed a clean. I then recognised which horse this blanket belonged to, Pegasus. I froze and started to think about mum, she would know what to do, I couldn't put this blanket on Beanie it was one of the few things I had left of her. Pegasus was her horse and if I let him just fade then so will mum. I began to feel my eyes start to tear when my mind snapped back to reality.

'Amy? Amy what's wrong?' I looked up with teary eyes to see Ty and Soraya.

'I, I can't use this blanket, you'll have to get another one', I said as I handed it back to Ty and walked out of the barn.

I kept on walking until I came to a little tree, well, it wasn't so little. We planted it three years ago when I was eighteen, that was the year that mum died, Pegasus left not too soon afterwards.

'Amy, I know that you miss her, I do and I don't think anyone will forget her or plans to forget her okay', Ty said putting his arm around my shoulder.

'I just miss her so much and I wish I knew what I was doing sometimes I don't and I wish she were here so she could help me', I said.

'Amy, no one will forget her', Soraya said, 'Oh and I found another blanket as well.'

I turned to see Soraya holding a bright pink blanket with little sparkles covering it, I managed to sneak a smile on my face.

'You can't be serious, where is the dignity and respect for a male horse?' Ty said jokingly.

'Oh, come on, he won't notice', I said grabbing the blanket which might have been a bit too big for him.

'Yeah, just a few shiny things on a bright pink blanket, totally not noticeable', Soraya added.


	3. Chapter 3

After a lot of struggle and frustration I was able to get the blanket onto Beanie, he looked absolutely ridiculous but that was not the point. I had only been working on him for a few days when Kit called to inform me that Chase wanted Beanie fixed within two weeks or he would deal with the horse himself.

I only had ten days left and was starting to worry, I had done join up with him a few times now and he actually responded to the treatment but with only ten days left I didn't have much time to progress, I was afraid that if I tried to do things too fast it might go downhill.

'Grandpa, what happens if I run out of time?' I asked.

'We'll cross that bridge when we get to it', Grandpa told me.

'If you want my advice..', Mallory started, 'I think that you should just try your hardest, now when is Lou getting back because I have to babysit Katherine and my parents want me home for dinner.'

'Mallory, somehow I don't think Lou is going to go grocery shopping for five hours', I told Mallory as I looked out the window.

'So you're actually going home today?' Jack asked curiously, 'Some big event happening at home?'

'No, mum and dad just decided that they didn't see enough of me', Mallory explained.

'Well, they got that right', Jack replied.

'Maybe I should just start with a saddle pad', I announced as I walked out the front door, 'hey Ty, I have an idea, if he'll wear a blanket than he'll wear a saddle pad right?'

'Makes sense to me', Ty said.

I walked over to Beanie's stall and attached the leadrope to his halter before taking him out to the round pen.

'Hey Ty, could you get me a saddle pad?' I asked as I shut the gate behind me.

'Yeah sure, do you want a bright pink one?' He asked jokingly.

'Ha ha, very funny Ty but just a plain one would suffice', I said as I unclipped the lead rope ready to do some join up with Beanie.

I sent the horse to the edge of the arena and he started to canter, it was the same routine every time with every horse yet I swore I could never tire of it. The young stallion continued to canter around the edge of the arena as usual and he looked like he continue to canter like this in this direction for an eternity which is why I had to stop him and turn him towards the other direction. I once again let out a sigh of relief that he didn't freak out like he did the first time we had tried join up.

Beanie lowered his head slightly and pointed his left ear towards me, a smile crossed my face at the one of the signs of join up that he was showing and it wasn't long before he started chewing the air and that's when I knew, I turned my back so that I couldn't see him and waited.

I closed my eyes and it wasn't long before I felt his warm breath on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Ty sitting on the fence of the arena with a smile on his face. I walked over to him to grab the saddle pad and looked behind to see that Beanie was closely following me.

'You did good', Ty said as he handed me the saddle pad and I put Beanie's halter back on and clipped on the lead rope.

'Thanks', I said as I saw dad pull up the driveway, 'Wonder what he's doing here.'

The vehicle door opened and my dad came out before closing the door behind him.

'What brings you here dad?' I asked.

'Well, I heard Lou was looking for a horse of her own, found a few that she might be interested in so I thought I might show her some pictures', Dad told me.

'Lou didn't tell us anything, did she tell you anything Ty?' I questioned.

'Nope', Ty answered.

'What are you doing with him?' Dad asked.

'Oh, what I always do with traumatised horses, trying to fix him', I replied as dad walked off, 'Ty can you hold his lead rope, I want to get this right the first time.'

'Yeah sure', Ty said as he jumped down from the edge of the arena and held Beanie's lead rope.

I started doing t-touch on Beanies withers and slowly moved to his back so that he would feel a little more relaxed when I put the saddle pad on. Once I got to his rump I stopped the t-touch and smoothly stroked his back before, ever so slowly, placing the saddle pad on his back. He didn't move at all.

'Did you see that!' I tried to not be too loud as Ty and I gave each other a huge hug, 'I can't believe it! He didn't move, not an inch.'

I went over and grabbed his lead rope from Ty before I gave him a little treat for behaving so well. I stroked his nose gently before giving him a small kiss.

'You're such a good boy!' I told him as I took him back to his stall.

'Can you believe that?' I said to Ty with a huge grin on my face.

'You were amazing', Ty said as he placed his hands on my hip.

'I think that this goal is starting to look somewhat achievable', I said to Ty as I looked into Beanie's stall, 'I really hope Chase gives him a chance, he's such a good horse.'

'What's up with him anyway? I mean it's not like he hates horses but the fact that he got Kit to take the horse out here and I didn't think he would threaten to send a horse to slaughter', Ty pondered.

'Maybe the fact that he injured Beanie so badly and that he may not be as good as he thinks he is has really taken a blow at his self-esteem', I theorised, 'I really should get him to try and do join up with Beanie.'

'Yeah, you have to get him over here first, what if he doesn't want to keep the horse anyway?' Ty pointed out.

'I suppose, I'll have to ask Kit about what's happening with beanie after he leaves Heartland and did I sense a pint of jealousy in your voice?' I asked with a slight, childish grin on my face.

'I know, I just can't help thinking about when he kissed you', Ty explained.

'Well, that sure as hell isn't going to happen again, trust me', I told him with a smile before I grabbed his head and kissed him, 'I would rather kiss you instead.'


	4. Chapter 4

'Okay, thanks Kit', I said as I hung up the phone, 'well, at least we know what's happening to Beanie after he leaves.'

'What?' Lou asked.

'Kit is going to buy him from Chase, apparently Chase is going to sell Beanie to her once Beanie comes out of Heartland but only if he makes a full recovery in the allotted time, which reminds me, I only have seven days left', I announced, looking at the calendar and putting a large red cross over yesterday's date.

'Well, I'm sure you'll be able to cure Beanie within a few days right?' Lou queried.

'I honestly don't know, I mean I'm able to put a bit of pressure on his back and he is starting to become immune to sudden movements but seven days isn't really enough time, I really need to be putting a saddle on him by tomorrow or the day after at the latest, then he has to spend a day or two adjusting to the saddle and that only gives me a few days to get him used to having a rider and being ridden and there's just too much to do and not enough time', I explained with a sigh.

'Hey, you've started a horse in three days remember', Lou reminded me.

'Yeah, but those horses weren't cut in the back with a chainsaw while someone was trying to do exactly that', I said, 'it's just so frustrating, that's all, I've barely had time to even form a real bond with Beanie.'

'Hey, everything will work out', Grandpa butted in.

'You should work with him now', Mallory suggested as Grandpa looked at her, 'and, I'll just go help Ty with the chores.'

'Mallory's got a point', I said as I walked out the door just behind her.

I walked over to the barn and entered to see Beanie's stall, I still sensed that he was nervous around me, even though he was more comfortable around me than anyone else. I pulled out a cookie from my pocket, it just about crumbled in my hands once I had retrieved it but Beanie didn't mind, he still ate every bit of it.

I walked over to where the tack was kept and chose a saddle, I wanted one that was fairly small and not to intimidating so I chose my English saddle and grabbed it from the racks.

'What are you doing with that? You aren't going to try and ride him are you?' Ty asked when he saw me with the saddle.

'Actually, I was thinking about putting it in his stall so he gets used to it so that tomorrow when I do try to mount him hopefully he won't overreact when he sees it', I explained as I walked back to Beanie's stall carrying the saddle.

'You should wait until the day after tomorrow to put a saddle on him', Ty suggested as I opened the stall door and crept in, leaving the saddle in the corner, Beanie sniffed curiously and pawed at it but fortunately there was no huge reaction and I slowly crept out of the stall.

'I know but I don't have the time', I said, shutting the stall door

'Amy, you are rushing the horse too much, just take your time, I'll deal with Chase, okay?' Ty told me, resting his arm across my back.

'Yeah, just don't go beating him up this time okay? I know he's a jerk but sometimes the only thing you can do with people like that is tolerate them', I said to Ty.

'Yeah, until they start hitting on your girlfriend', Ty replied with a somewhat serious tone.

'Yeah well, you punched him in the face so can we call it even?' I asked, knowing he would never forget about when Chase kissed me.

'Fine', Ty said as he leaned on Beanie's stall door.

'What do you think I should do?' I asked Ty curiously.

'I thought that was for you to figure out', Ty replied, somewhat estranged by the fact that I rarely ever asked for his advice unless I really was stuck.

'I need to find a way to form a bond with him, join up is working but I need to do more with him than just that', I said as I started pacing, 'I need to spend more time with him, get to know him at a deeper level.'

'How are you going to do that?' Ty asked, still leaning over the stall door.

I started biting my thumb in frustration, I couldn't seem to think of a way to form a great bond with him overnight and it had to be that quick because the only way I could work with Beanie at a deeper level is to know him at a deeper level and I needed to be able to know him at a deeper level by tomorrow otherwise there would be no way that I could save him.

'The only problem is', I said, 'Is that you can't form a real bond with a horse overnight and I need to.'

'You need to form a bond with Beanie by tomorrow? I thought you already had a bond with him?' Ty questioned.

'Yes, but our bond isn't that strong, he just doesn't respond as well to the join up as the other horses do, he just needs quality time with me', I elaborated.

'What If you spend the night with him in his stall?' Ty suggested.

'Actually, that might work', I replied.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the barn, I had just eaten and it was fairly cold, I shut the barn door on my way in and saw Beanie staying at the back of his stall.

The horse nickered to me gently as I opened his stall door, which was a good sign at least he didn't try to push me out, then I might as well not bother with this exercise at all. I threw my sleeping bag on the bottom of the stall which I had cleaned just a few hours earlier. I closed the stall door behind me and sat down on the sleeping bag, I didn't feel tired yet so why fall asleep?

I had only been there a few minutes when I heard the barn door open and close, I assumed it was Ty. I waited a few seconds before, how'd I guess, Ty appears leaning on the stall door.

'You think it'll work?' he asked.

'I really don't have a clue', I replied with a smile.

'Do you want someone to keep you company?' Ty asked when he saw that it was only going to be me with Beanie, 'Just in case he tries to stand on you while you sleep.'

'Only if you're willing to sleep on dry straw instead of a mattress', I replied.

'I don't mind', Ty said as he opened the stall door.

'You know, I hope this works', I said leaning my head against Ty's chest.

'Don't worry so much, if it doesn't work than you find something else that will, you always do, I haven't known a horse that you can't heal', Ty told me as he kissed me on the cheek.

I lifted my head up to kiss Ty to remind him of how much I loved him. He had changed so much from when he first arrived on Heartland. Ty kissed back and I don't recall how long it was before our lips parted. I realised how hot it bad become in the barn so I took of my jacket, realising I hadn't bothered to put a shirt on underneath, only a bra but I don't think Ty cared too much as he leant over and kissed me once again.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone buzzing, I looked at the screen and realised the time, grandpa would be here soon to start the morning chores, I saw Ty asleep in the straw beside me and realised what I had done, _'crap! Grandpa's going to kill me!'_ I thought. I woke up Ty who realised the same thing.

'Ty, quickly, get out of here, if Grandpa finds us in here, he'll kill us!' I explained as I put my clothes back on.

'I'm off', he said as he went back up to the loft.

Ty disappeared into the loft and I managed to conduct myself just as grandpa walked in.

'So, how did it go?' Grandpa asked as I came out of the stall.

'Um, I think it went well, didn't it boy', I said as I gave Beanie a pat and Ty walked down the stairs.

Just then Kit pulled up the driveway and came towards me.

'What is it Kit?' I asked.

'There's something you should know about Beanie', she started, 'His dam was the mare that my father taught me to ride on, both the mare and my father are now passed but when he was just less than one we sold him to a young couple for their daughter to ride but when they realised that the horse wasn't broken so they sent him to the slaughter house and that's when Chase found him.'

'So, that's why you care so much about Beanie', I suggested, 'Look I'm going to do everything I can to help okay? Now I should probably go inside and clean up, I imagine I look like a mess.'

I walked out of the barn and left Kit to spend some time with Beanie, I stood outside the barn for a moment when Ty soon joined me.

'Jack's gonna kill me if he finds out', Ty told me.

'He's gonna kill me too', I responded, 'Look, I'll just say it was my fault not yours.'

'Yeah, but I still went along with it', Ty explained.

'I have an idea, why don't we just forget about it', I replied as I stood up on my tip toes and kissed Ty.

'We should head inside now', Ty suggested.

I walked up to the house to hear the screams of Katherine exiting the house and Mallory was sitting on the front porch, wearing a pair of ear muffs.

'Mallory, what's going on in there?' I queried, Mallory didn't respond, so I took of her earmuffs.

'Mallory, I asked what's going on in there?' I explained to her and she finally listened.

'Oh, Lou went to go look at some horses with Tim and Peter has been trying to get the formula milk right, I figured I'd play it safe and just stay out here', Mallory told me.

'Why is Lou looking at horses?' I asked.

'Well, she's actually looking at buying a horse for Katherine for when she's older, she wants you to teach her how to do join up and so forth', Mallory said as she put her ear muffs back on.

'Hmm, Lou never mentioned anything to me', I said as I walked into the house with Ty.

I went over to the toaster and put some bread in as Ty went and sat at the table, I looked at the calendar, under a week left and I had no clue as to what I was going to do.


	6. Chapter 6

I crossed off yet another day off the calendar, five days left. I walked out of the house into the cool morning, I had already eaten even though everyone else was still asleep. I slowly crept into the barn and Beanie nickered at me gently, I was pleased that he had become attached to me but worried that he might wake up Ty. I walked to where the tack was kept and grabbed a saddle pad, a saddle, a halter and a leadrope. I tip toed to Beanie's stall and put the halter around his head and clipped on the leadrope before taking him out of the barn and into the training ring.

I did join-up a few times with Beanie to get him to feel comfortable and relaxed. After doing the join-up with him I brought him to the centre of the arena and clipped the leadrope back on before gently placing the saddle pad on his back. I had done this exercise before however this time I also started to put the saddle on his back, he had a saddle placed in his stall for a few nights so I was hoping he wasn't too afraid of it now.

I held the saddle on his back, making sure he wasn't carrying the full weight of it as I gently released my clutch of the saddle and let it rest on his back. He didn't seem to mind too much. I grabbed the girth and started to slowly tighten it until the saddle was secure, he flinched a bit and turned his head around a few times but nothing too significant.

I let him stay there with the saddle on his back for a few minutes before putting my foot in the stirrup and lifting my body onto his back. For a split second everything felt great, it was surreal but I knew it wouldn't last, I felt his body tense up quickly and he froze for another moment before he started bucking.

I couldn't get him to stop, he screamed ferociously and so did I, I had never clung to a saddle so hard in my life I'm sure. It wasn't long before I realised that I was falling, I closed my eyes as I hit the ground with a loud thud.

'Amy!' I heard the comforting sound of Ty's voice, 'Amy, are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'll be fine', I said as Ty helped me up, my body ached all over and I just wanted to go back to my bed. _'great, now I just undid everything I've done over the last two days, I'm never gonna get this horse ready'_ I thought, 'Ty, what am I going to do?'

'Try not to ride a bucking horse, Amy, you could have killed yourself!' Ty warned me with a tone of seriousness in his voice.

'I know, I was trying to get in early, I thought that I'd be able to ride him today and maybe I could even have him ready a day early, I didn't think he would react so violently', I elaborated.

'Yeah, well I think you should give him a break, just for today at least', Ty suggested as we walked into the house.

'What happened to you?' Mallory remarked.

'I thought your parents said they wanted you home more often because they didn't see you enough', I replied.

'Yeah except neither of my parents can cook to save their lives', Mallory explained.

'I see', I replied shortly.

'So what did happen to you?' Lou asked inquisitively.

'Beanie happened', I replied as I slumped on the couch, to sore to move anywhere else.

'I'm going to go put him away', Ty announced as he walked out of the house.

I looked up out of the window to see Ty putting Beanie away in his stall when Lou came over and sat next to me.

'Hey Amy, can I ask a favour?' Lou asked gently.

'Okay', I said curiously.

'Well, you've probably heard by now that I am buying a horse for Katherine', Lou went on, 'Well, I found one, he's a three month old colt named Trigger and I have him reserved so that I can come and get him when Katherine's old enough and I want you to teach her how to start Trigger and ride', Lou explained.

'Sure! I'd love to!' I replied enthusiastically.

'Hey, speaking of Katherine, how did Peter do the other day when he had to look after her?' Lou asked.

'Well, besides her incessant screaming and Peter's inability to calm her the way you do, I think he did alright', Mallory butted in.

'What she's trying to get at is he still needs a bit of practice', I told Lou.

'I see, well, I suppose he'll get there, I mean, she's only how old? Seven months, he still has a lifetime worth of practice', Lou replied with a smile.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket so I reached in and grabbed it, I saw the number on the screen, it was Kit.

'Hello, Amy Fleming speaking', I said formally as I did when speaking to clients.

'Hey Amy, it's Kit', Kit told me.

'Hey Kit, is there anything I can do for you?' I asked.

'Well, I just called to see how Beanie's going', Kit told me.

'You seem to have great timing', I told Kit, 'I tried to put a saddle on him this morning and he seemed to be comfortable with it but after I mounted him he bucked me off, I might need more time.'

'I can see if I can get you some more time', Kit said, 'I have to go now, let me know if he gets better.'

'I will', I replied just before Kit hung up.

'Well, I put Beanie away in his stall but decided to leave the saddle on him', Ty said as he entered the house.

'That's actually a good idea, if we just keep the saddle on his back for a while he eventually adjust to it, I told Kit about what happened and I asked if I could get more time, she said she'd ask Chase', I explained to Ty who helped me up from my seat.


	7. Chapter 7

'Lou, what did you put in your food?' I asked, as I ran to the bathroom about to heave my guts up.

'Nothing that you haven't eaten before', Lou answered.

'Obviously it's not agreeing with me at the moment', I announced, washing out my mouth.

I looked at the calendar, four days left. I walked out of the house and towards the barn where the comforting sound of horses conversing with each other could be heard not far from it. I walked into the barn and saw Spartan gazing at me.

'I know boy, we need to go for a ride, I've just been super busy with Beanie', I explained to the horse just as Ty came down from the loft.

'You won't believe this, but guess what?' Ty seemed very excited.

'What?' I asked inquisitively.

'I just got off the phone with Caleb and Ashley's back in town and they've decided to sort things out between themselves', Ty announced.

'That's so great!' I replied with a huge smile, 'Hey, you know I think that we should go on a trail ride, I'll lead beanie with Spartan, so that maybe if he sees other horses being ridden he won't be so nervous and it'll be good to get him to go for a walk with the saddle on.'

'That's a really good idea, I'll go saddle up Harley', Ty agreed to the idea.

I went over and grabbed a saddle, a saddle pad as well as a halter and leadrope from the tack room and quickly tacked up Beanie before doing the same for Spartan.

Ty and I walked out of the barn with the horses and we both mounted, Ty onto Harley and me onto Spartan, leading Beanie.

The three horses walked calmly along the well-known trails and Beanie didn't seem to mind at all, he walked quietly behind Harley and Spartan, it's almost as if he wasn't there, I really wanted to try mounting him again though and I hoped Kit would be able to get me more time.

'Ty, you don't think grandpa will find out about the other night, do you? Because if he does he's going to kill me', I told Ty.

'I hope not because you won't be the only one who gets killed either, I don't think I'd be allowed to stay in the loft anymore', Ty answered.

'I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it', I said with a sigh.

'Have you found out whether you're going to get more time yet?' Ty questioned.

'Not yet, I am hoping that Kit will contact me about that soon', I responded, 'I suppose we should head back now.'

Both Ty and I, along with the three horses proceeded back to the barn without any complications, I was very pleased at the progress I had begun to make with Beanie and seeing that he was now comfortable with the saddle decided that it might be worthwhile trying to mount him again.

Upon arrival at the barn I unmounted Spartan before untacking him and placing him back in his stall, I asked Mallory if she would be able to give him a bathe and she agreed so I went and brought Beanie out into the training ring.

'Amy, what are you doing?' Ty asked.

'I'm going to try and mount Beanie again', I replied as I finished doing join up with the horse and started to bring him to the centre of the arena.

'No, you're not, I'm going to mount him, you took the fall last time now it's my turn', Ty announced as he jumped over the fence and joined me at the centre of the arena.

'If you must', I told him.

I held Beanie still with the leadrope and watched as he placed his right foot in the stirrup and carefully yet gently lifted his body into the saddle. There was no reaction at first until Beanie started to figget under the saddle, I decided to move him around a bit and I took him to the edge of the arena where I led him around in circles until his body wasn't so tense.

After doing a few laps around the arena Beanie started to relax and calm down, I smiled as I could see I was finally getting through to him, just in time too.

'Hey, looks like someone finally got through to him', Mallory said standing just outside the arena.

'I can't believe it', I announced, 'It's like something just clicked, now all he needs are a few days adjusting to having a rider on his back and he should be fine.'

'I told you that you could do', I turned to see Lou had joined Mallory just outside the arena.

'Yeah well, I was beginning to doubt myself, Kit is going to be overjoyed to hear I fixed him and Chase will finally leave him alone and then hopefully he won't try his little chainsaw stunt again', I said to everyone.

'So, do you think we could try a trot?' Ty asked.

'Yeah sure', I responded as I put Beanie into a trot, he trotted around the arena for about ten minutes before I stopped him, he didn't buck or rear once, 'hey Ty, do you think you could take him around a few times without me leading him?'

'Yeah sure', Ty replied as I handed him the leadrope and put Beanie into a trot and went around the arena a few times, I was so proud of Beanie, he had come so far and I had to admit I would miss him a bit when he had to leave but I knew that he would be going to a new home with kit, I still couldn't believe tho that I had been able to get through to him, the task had seemed impossible but I had done it.


	8. Chapter 8

I stared in the mirror and washed off my face. I noticed on one of the shelves in the corner was a box of pregnancy tests that were leftover from when Lou was pregnant. It made me think of the other night that I spent with Ty, _'what if I was pregnant?'_ I thought so I reached up and grabbed the box, there was only one test left, I read the instructions on the box and did the test. Nothing appeared on the results so I read the box again to find out that you have to wait nine minutes for the results.

Nine minutes

'_If I'm pregnant, grandpa is so going to kill me! What should I say? What should I do? What am I going to tell Ty? Life would get hectic with two babies in the house, Lou might think that I tried to take the spotlight off Katherine.'_

Eight minutes

'_Look, everyone, I was sleeping on a pile of straw with a horse in a dark barn and the only comfort I had was my boyfriend and a young male horse-you would have done the same thing.'_

Seven minutes

I started pacing, I started to feel extremely anxious and nervous, I couldn't be pregnant, I was only eighteen, I still have a life to live!

Six minutes

'_What do I have to worry about, I mean, the chances of getting pregnant after the first time are extremely low, so I'm probably fretting over nothing.'_

Five minutes

I looked at the test, there was only five minutes left and I started wondering about what I was going to do if the test was positive, I hoped no one had noticed how long I had been in the bathroom for.

Four minutes

'_Why did I even take the test, it's just making me worry over nothing, great, I should have just left well enough alone.'_

Three minutes

I glanced at my watch, Why wouldn't the second hand tick faster, I was starting to get just a little impatient.

Two Minutes

I didn't even want to know what the results were by this time, I was sick of the wait and was nervous that the results would be positive.

One minute

'_What will happen between me and Ty if it's positive, grandpa's going to be furious! What if Ty doesn't want a baby?'_

After the wait I picked up the test and looked at what it said, I didn't understand how to read it so I grabbed the box once more and read the instructions for how to tell what the results are.

I compared my test to the pictures shown on the box, I glanced at both of them when my phone started buzzing, I closed the box and put it back in the corner before shoving the test into my pocket and answering my phone.

'Amy Flemming speaking', I said as I walked out of the bathroom.

'Amy, it's Kit', I was told.

'Hey Kit, did you get me more time?' I asked her.

'That's what I called to talk to you about', she told me.

'What is it?' I asked picking up on the tone of nervousness in Kit's voice.

'Well, I told Chase about your accident on Beanie', She told me, sounding even more nervous.

'And…' I wanted to know what Kit was getting at.

'He wasn't too impressed', Kit explained.

'Did you tell him that I was making progress?' I asked.

'He didn't give me a chance to, he was annoyed, I guess because he felt guilty about what he did to the poor horse', Kit told me.

'Well, actually, I've managed to get really far with Beanie, Ty was able to ride him today and I think with a few more days of fully adjusting to a rider Beanie should be fine to go', I told Kit.

'Well, I have a slight problem Amy', Kit sounded even more nervous.

'Chase wants to take Beanie back', Kit said.

'Wait, he can't do that can he? I mean, we had a deal, fourteen days and that time isn't up yet!' I was getting angry.

'Well, he doesn't care, he's taking Beanie back', Kit said.

'What's he gonna do with him?' I inquired.

'I honestly don't know', Kit answered.

'He can't take Beanie back! I won't let him!' I half yelled into the phone, 'When did he tell you this?'

'A couple of hours ago', Kit responded.

'Did he say when he was coming to get Beanie?' I questioned.

'Nope', Kit replied.

'Well, I'm going to go now and check on Beanie', I told Kit.

'Okay', Kit said and we simultaneously ended the call.

I walked out of the house to see Beanie was standing in the outdoor arena without any tack on and I saw Chase with a shotgun in his hand poised towards the young stallion. I ran over to him.

'Chase! Stop!' I screamed as I ran as fast as I could towards him.


	9. Chapter 9

I ran over to Chase who didn't seem so happy. In fact, he looked really ticked off.

'Amy, I'm doing what's best', Chase said, gun still in hand.

'How is it the best option?' I asked.

'This horse is dangerous and should be destroyed', Chase tried to convince me but it wasn't working.

'No, I'm actually making progress with him now', I told Chase.

'Yeah, if you call getting bucked of progress, now just let me do what needs to be done!' Chase was getting more annoyed, I knew that he wanted to destroy the horse, not only because it was dangerous but because it would be a chance for him to try and erase his mistake.

Chase lifted up the gun again and I watched as Beanie stood innocently, not knowing what was going to happen next and that's when I decided that I couldn't let Chase do it, I couldn't let him destroy a horse without giving him a chance, I had made real progress with Beanie but he didn't see that, all he saw was a dangerous horse but I saw a horse that needed love and support and genuine care.

'Chase, please don't do it, that horse deserves a chance!' I pleaded but he wouldn't listen to me.

'I gave that horse a chance and it didn't work did it? So now I'm putting everyone out of their misery, including the horse!' Chase announced.

'You just don't want the world to see how badly you screwed up!' I yelled at him as I grabbed the end of the shotgun

'Amy! Don't do this, you will only make things worse', Chase said as he tried to get the gun off me, but I wouldn't let it go.

I realised then that Ty wasn't supposed to come back from working with Scott for another hour and Lou was out shopping with grandpa, in that instance I realised that it was just me and Chase.

Chase and I continued to play _'tug of war'_ with the gun, luckily I managed to hold onto it, I knew that if I let it go it would cost Beanie his life, I couldn't let that happen.

I tightened my grip when I realised Chase was winning and he tightened his, it was hard to maintain my grip on the barrel of the gun but I just managed when something happened. There was a loud bang; there was no doubt that it was a gunshot.

I looked over at Beanie wondering what had happened to see that he was fine when I felt a sharp pain under the right half of my chest and when I looked down I saw blood and lots of it when I realised I was falling, it felt like forever before I landed on the ground and nothing seemed real anymore, the pain had gone, I felt totally numb, I couldn't move at all, my eyes shut and everything went black.

I could hear Chase screaming out for help but it sounded so distant, '_crap, I suppose I'm going to die now'_ I thought, I wanted to move, I needed to move but I couldn't.

I heard a car pull up in the driveway, I thought I recognised the sound of it but I couldn't be too sure, I wanted to lift up my head and see what was going on but I couldn't, I didn't have the strength to.

'AMY!' I heard someone yell, I thought I recognised their voice, 'What did you do!'

It didn't take me long to realise that it was Ty, I felt him lift my head, I opened my eyes and could see Ty's face, his eyes were welling with tears, I wanted to reach out to him, I couldn't and I suddenly had this urge to cough so I did and I soon realised I was coughing up my own blood.

'Ty', I managed to say, I wanted to sit up but I suppose I had to stay down since I didn't have the strength to get up.

'What is it Amy?' Ty asked gently and I began to sob as I reached into my pocket searching for it.

'Ty, I'm pregnant', I said as I handed him the test, 'or at least, I was.'

I began to sob, even though I didn't want to be pregnant and even though the baby was only a few days old I still loved it and the fact that I would have a baby of my own but I was sure by now that the baby was dead.

'Hey, it's going to be okay, we're gonna get through this', Ty tried to comfort me and I realised how much I was bleeding.

'I'm going to die, aren't I?' I asked Ty with a worried look.

'No, you're not, I'm going to get you to hospital and everything's going to be fine okay?' Ty told me, tears running down his cheeks.

Ty picked me up from the ground and took me over to his classic blue truck and I realised that Ty wasn't supposed to be here so early, he wasn't supposed to be here for another forty-five minutes.

He put me in his truck and went around to the driver's side where he turned on the engine and drove away, I rested my head in his lap and struggled to stay awake, to stay alive.

'Amy! Stay with me', Ty warned me.

'Ty, I can't, I don't have the energy', I told him in a whisper.

'Amy, you better not die on me!' Ty said as he looked out his windscreen and continued driving.


	10. Chapter 10

I watched as Ty drove frantically, I wish I could tell him everything would be fine, but to be honest I didn't know whether or not I would be telling the truth.

Ty grabbed out his phone and started punching in numbers whilst also trying to drive on the road, I didn't know who he was calling and I felt my eyes closing once again.

'Jack?' I heard Ty say, 'Can you just meet me at the hospital, right away, it's Amy.'

'Ty', I whispered just as Ty ended the call.

'Amy, we're almost there', He told me.

'Ty, I can't breathe', I said, I was sure that the bullet had just nicked my lung and some of the blood must have been entering it.

'Don't worry, the hospital's just another block away', Ty tried to comfort me but I think he was trying to comfort himself as well.

I coughed again and more blood came out of my mouth, I knew it was bad, just how bad, I wasn't sure.

'Ty', I said once again, 'I love you.'

Ty pulled up in front of the hospital and grabbed me from his truck, he carried me into the emergency department searching for people who would help him.

'Can someone please help me!' was all I heard him say before everything went black.

**Sorry that it's so short but this Is it for Beanie, I know, it's a bit of a cliff-hanger! Please review and favourite, look out for the sequel 'Past Life' it shouldn't be long before that one comes since I am on holidays now I'll have time to write the sequel.**


End file.
